


Write To Me

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, M/M, Owls, Tinder for Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Rose had been curious about the dating life of muggles for quite some time now, they had evolved their technology and, because of that, their dating habits had also changed. They had 'apps' on their mobile phones that could somehow match them and they could meet new people.She was also curious if such a thing could work in the Wizarding World. Of course, they didn’t have the phones or the apps, but she thought she could come up with something and have a trial run.ORTinder for Wizards, Coming out and low key family drama.





	Write To Me

Rose had been curious about the dating life of muggles for quite some time now, they had evolved their technology and, because of that, their dating habits had also changed. They had 'apps' on their mobile phones that could somehow match them and they could meet new people. 

She was curious if such a thing could work in the Wizarding World. Of course, they didn’t have the phones or the apps, but she thought she could come up with something and have a trial run.

“Rose, you’re crazy” Lily laughed, actually she thought it was a genius idea.

“The muggles are crazy, I’m just improving their system!”

“You think you can do it by yourself?”

“I can try.” Rose looked at her cousin with a smile on her face.

She spent days thinking about the theoretic side of this “experiment" and wondered if people would even give it a try. But working as a journalist, she had seen how easily people could be influenced to do things.

In the end, it would be something simple, so people would join. It would go like this:  

> People would request a sign-in paper through an owl, then a questionary and a contract would be delivered at their house or place of choice.
> 
> They answered the questions about themselves, their preferences and some random would you rather questions as well, and sent it back with a fee of 5 Sickles, which would be returned if they didn’t find a desirable match.
> 
> The answersheet had to be sent back within 2 days to be valid, otherwise, the whole process had to be restarted.
> 
> And within the next 24 hours, they would receive the “profiles" of people that fit in their preferences and they could contact each other through this “program”.
> 
> All the profiles were anonymous and they could request a “rematch" three times. If they still didn’t find a desirable match, they would receive the money back.

Rose worked hard for weeks on the right spells to sort all the inquiries, the money, the profiles, and control all the subscriptions. She thought she was going insane, but Rose Weasley was never one to give up on her plans.

She wanted it to work because she just knew it would be revolutionary. It would change how wizards met new people. So she talked to her boss about promoting her experiment on her column on Daily Prophet and she only agreed if people knew it was still the trial run and didn’t have to pay.

Rose sighed, she had to agree anyway, but put a limit of that only the first 100 people would have a free trial. She knew it was still a bit risky because the whole process hadn’t been fully tested yet with the number of people she expected to join, but it ran smoothly with about 200 fake profiles that her friends had helped develop.

The newspaper with the information about the program would be delivered tomorrow and she could barely rest. Tossing and turning for the better part of the night she finally fell asleep around three in the morning.

The next day, Rose went to work not really knowing what to expect, she certainly didn’t expect the number of requests in such a short period of time. She was dumbfounded seeing the system she had developed going through so many requests and sending out owls like crazy. Even she didn’t expect it to work so well.

Maybe she should relocate if the flux continued this strong, but she would think about it in the future.

Lily showed up at lunchtime in Rose’s office with a smile on her face that meant trouble. Rose was curious to what it meant.

“Let's get going!” Lily was excited, jumping up and down until Rose reached her so they could go somewhere to eat. They ended up in Muggle London in an Italian restaurant they both enjoyed.

“So, tell me,” Rose took a sip of water.

“Tell you what?” She feigned innocence, not fooling Rose for even one second. Lily snorted and gave in, “Okay, so maybe I made two requests for your crazy project”

“And… ?”

“And we both are going to try it out!”

“Oh no, Lily, I’m no-" Rose was interrupted.

“But Rosie” Lily whined, “you HAVE to try it! It’s all about credibility, and you’re so sure it works!”

Rose thought about it, there wasn’t much room for arguing with Lily’s point; She was right after all, even if Rose wasn’t particularly interested in dating, not after it had gone horribly wrong with Lorcan a couple years back, and even then, she couldn’t honestly say she was in love with the man.

She tried dating after that, both men and women, thank you very much. Once, a girl told Rose that she didn’t feel like they could totally connect because Rose was emotionally unavailable. Rose couldn’t even blame her, because maybe it was the case at the time. She was afraid of opening up and getting hurt.

However, things could change, and the prospect of it all being anonymous was making her reconsider. Her idea had been really good. It hadn’t dawned on her, yet. She felt like she could use a pat on the back; Bloody hell, Rose Weasley, congrats.

“So, what do you say?” Lily asked again, seeing that Rose had a couple minutes to think.

“Okay.” Rose shrugged.

“But Rose-“ Lily stopped, “You said YES? Oh, Merlin, it will be so fun!” She squealed and Rose chuckled, _It’s time to put myself out there_ , she thought.

They moved to other topics and talked for the better part of the hour. Lily thought her dad had been acting a little weird after the divorce.

“What if he’s seeing someone?” Rose wondered.

“My dad? No, no way.” Lily was a little lost in her thoughts, opened her mouth only to close it again. She then said, “Maybe that’s it, he’s being so secretive and he seems to be happier, as well.”

“Remember when we all had breakfast together at your house last week, did you notice how suspicious it was that he received an owl and his face got all mushy-gushy and happy?”

“Oh, that’s true, and he got all dodgywhen we asked.”

Rose only nodded. She was happy for her uncle, he deserved happiness, whomever it was with.

They finished their lunch and Rose headed back to work, promising Lily they would meet up later at Rose’s apartment so they could fill out the questionary and sent it back. They were nervous and excited, at least Rose was.

—

 

Rose finished her work for the day and went to check the room where her dating program - she should name it, just to stop calling it "dating program". She would think about it later, maybe Lily would help her, the girl was always the most creative of the two.

She headed home quietly, maybe her cousin was already there. What a surprise it was that not only Lily was there, but also Albus and Hugo. _What are they doing here?_

“I can’t believe you’re gonna join this bullshit, Rose!” Albus said indignant, Rose was taken aback and a little offended, she said: “And you’re not?” Trying to sound superior. The boy shrugged.

She sat down on her couch and smiled at Lily, “Let's do it!”

She hated being the kind of person who did something just because people would never expect her to or doubted her. She was now set on finding someone through her own program, just to rub it on Albus' face

Lily smiled at her and handed her the papers with the questionary and the contract. "You boys should join, too,” Lily said nonchalantly. They watched the boys sit down on the opposite couch on Rose’s living room. Hugo hesitantly took the papers from Lily’s hand.

Albus just blushed saying, “I already filled mine out earlier today.” Rose laughed, “And you were judging me?!”

“It just doesn’t seem like a proper'you' thing to do, ya know.”

“It's not my usual thing, no.”

“I'm happy for you, though,” He added, she smiled at him one last time before turning her attention to the questions and answered them the most honestly she could. After about fifteen minutes the four of them got up, sent in their parchments and talked about everything and nothing. Rose loved her family something fierce.

Soon her cousins and brother headed back to their own houses and she was left alone to think, she had no idea how her life would change by taking a chance. She only hoped it changed for good.

The next morning she woke up with noise by her window, it was an owl trying to come in. She opened it and let the owl in, getting what it was carrying. It was the profiles. There were three, and she sat on her bed after letting the owl go. There were two guys and a girl. She read each profile carefully. She could message all three, but she didn’t think she had the headspace to keep this many conversations going on.

The profiles were simple, there was the gender, sexual orientation, likes and dislikes, and a small text of the person saying more about them. They could specify where they were from but it wasn’t mandatory, they could be as open or as reserved as they wished, but it would also influence the accuracy of the match.

The girl was Irish and Rose didn’t know if she could handle the distance, but she seemed nice enough. One guy was okay until she reached the text where he talked more about himself, he was self-centered and it just said “looking for an eye candy, discreet and someone I can have some private fun with. Married and looking for some new flesh.” and she was like, nope, not happening, you’re a dick.

So Rose was left with the last one, they matched in almost every category but what made Rose laugh was that it said “If I’m able to keep supporting Chudley Cannons after all these losses, I’m able to fight for a relationship and try to make it work”, it made Rose honest to god giggle. Chudley Cannons was her dad’s favorite quidditch team and it was bad, so the guy clearly had willpower.

She decided to contact him and see what would happen. She tried to be witty and play it cool on the first draft she wrote, but it wasn’t exactly her, so she discarded it, in order to be honest to herself.

—

 

Scorpius was having breakfast when an owl arrived and delivered a letter. He was a little confused at first, then he remembered being forced by Albus the day before to join some kind of dating program on the newspaper.

He would never admit it, but it was kind of fun answering those questions as honestly as he could. It was all anonymous and he didn’t really care if he actually found someone, Albus would be paying anyway.

It was a surprise to receive a letter so soon after subscribing, at least Albus money was getting some use, right? He put his coffee aside as he read the letter. 

 

> _“Hey, (What should I call you?)_
> 
> _I don’t quite know how to start this letter, so forgive me for the awkwardness._
> 
> _Can we talk about your profile and Chudley Cannons?_
> 
> _One would think that supporting such a team would be a flaw in character, but I think your willpower to get through all those games and still take pride in Chudley Cannons is admirable. If not a bit delusional, sorry._
> 
> _But what can I say if to this day and age I still love watching those Muggle love stories?! If you tell anyone I might have to kill you and find a way to hide the body, though._
> 
> _Not that I’m waiting for a prince in a white horse, no, not really (okay, maybe a little bit?)._
> 
> _Hope to hear from you,_
> 
> _-R"_

 

Scorpius chuckled, attached to the letter was a copy with this “R" profile. She seemed a tad bit awkward from the letter, but their interests matched, she was his age and in the area. He was going to answer her letter, what did he have to lose?

He would have started writing it now if he wasn’t already late for work. Designing brooms wasn't what he dreamed of when he got out of school, but after a lucky strike, his design was picked up by a company and he was called to work for them. His first broom was a success and now he was a known name in the segment.

Even though it wasn’t exactly what he had planned his life was plenty good, comfortable. Moreover, he found himself loving what he did much more than being the Auror was he had originally planned to be. He now could see that it wouldn’t have made him happy, even if it might have helped restore his family’s name.

He headed out of the door to work. It wouldn’t be a busy day at work, they had to run some tests and start brainstorming the next release, but he had some extra free time in his hands.

He thought about the letter from earlier and decided it was a good time to write back.

> _“Dear R,_
> 
> _Supporting Chudley Cannons is a gift, not everyone is able to, only a few chosen ones do. I call it the right personality trait, not a flaw at all._
> 
> _Liking muggle love stories, on the other hand, doesn’t sound like something a sane person would do._
> 
> _Are you okay? Are you taking care of yourself?_
> 
> _I don’t have a white horse but I do have a white broom, does that count?_
> 
> _I could come to rescue you, lady in distress._
> 
> _But only if you asked nicely,_
> 
> _-S_
> 
> _PS You can call me either S or Prince Charming, it’s up to you.”_

 

He reread the letter, it was good enough. They didn’t even know each other, but he felt something in his chest when he sent the letter to R. He was being weird about it all.

He met up with Albus later to have a butterbeer and catch up.

“Did you receive anything from the dating thingy?” Albus was clearly excited.

“Yes, I got one letter.”

“No way! I didn’t get anything back yet!” Albus wined, “Boys are twats.”

"Can’t say you’re wrong,” Scorpius chuckled.

“Tell me about them!” Albus rested his head on his hand and was paying full attention to him.

“It's a girl, she teased me about Chudley Cannon.”

“Wow, I already like her,” Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly. Albus was his best friend in the whole world.

“Whatever, mate I gotta tell you,” It caught Albus’ attention, “My dad was weird last week.”

“Mr. Malfoy is always a bit weird, you’ll have to elaborate.” Scorpius made a disapproving noise, “Sorry mate, you know it’s at least half true.” Albus was right, his dad had always been somewhat weird, but never quite like this.

“It was like he was trying to tell me something and at the same time he was secretive, at one point he brought up that he was having dinner the other and it was a funny story, you know my dad’s humor, but then he got all closed off when I asked who he was with.” Scorpius sighed and Albus seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

“Maybe he is seeing someone and he’s not ready to reveal who it is, yet,” Albus said.

“Why would he, though? I’ve seen him with women he dated after divorcing mom.” Scorpius seemed to have an insight. “What if he is dating a man? And he’s uncertain on how I'll react” Scorpius eyes were wide-open now. “Oh Merlin, my own father thinks I’m a homophobe” He cried out.

Albus chuckled, “Scor, calm down, if that’s what it is, bring up the subject, say I’m trying to find a boyfriend or something,” Albus sounded calm.

“I don’t want to out you, Al.”

“I just gave you the permission, dumbass.” He elbowed Scorpius lightly. “I think it’s past the time everyone knows. Actually, I think everybody already knows, they are just respecting my time to come out.” Scorpius didn’t want to be the one to deliver the news, but Albus was right, everybody knew but they were respecting him and waiting for him to say something.

“You can say it, Scor. I know I’m right,” Albus smiled.

“I mean, you don’t make much effort to hide it, Al.” They both laughed, it was true. From Albus’ clothes to the way he walked, talked, the way he looked at men, it was a bit obvious he was gay. That’s what Scorpius always admired him for, his unapologetically way of being himself no matter what.

“I'll talk to my dad then. But you must talk to yours, too.”

“I just told you I was going to finally come out.” Albus looked at him like he was stupid, Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“About him being weird, Albus.”

"Oh, yes, that’s true, I just don’t know how to approach him,” Albus frowned.

“Just talk, man, use your words, let him know you love him whatever it is, it’s important to have reassurance.”

They talked for quite some time, their friendship would always be something Scorpius would appreciate and cherish. However, it was getting late and both would work the next day, so they said their goodbyes and left.

Scorpius took a shower and went to bed, thinking of R and her letter, Albus' coming out and father’s secret. How was this his life?

—

 

Rose received the answer to her letter later that same day. She wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t a little giddy to know what it said. She started reading it and almost laughed out loud at the PS at the end of the letter.

She was about to answer it, but suddenly she had so much to do that it slipped her mind, the amount of work she had to do until the end of the day was a bit ridiculous, but as much as she put her mind to it and wasn’t able to finish it all in time. Which meant she had to stay late.

It left her exhausted. She just wanted to go home, take a shower, eat something, if she had the energy she’d read a few pages of the book she was currently reading and go to sleep. The letter completely slipped her mind.

That’s all she did after arriving home much later than she normally would, as she fell asleep that night she faintly remember she had something important to do, she was just too tired to think of what it was.

She woke up the next day feeling rested and took her time getting ready to work, when she was having breakfast it dawned on her that she completely forgot about the letter from S. Answering him would be the first thing she’d do when she got to work.

As soon as she sat on her desk she wrote her answer to him. And got right back to working on the pile of things she had to do. She got lost in time and work, she only realized it was almost too late to have lunch was because her head was pounding and her stomach was growling at her.

She got up and stretched, leaving her desk for the first time that day. She sent Lily a quick owl asking if she would fancy having lunch and headed to their usual restaurant.

“Hey Rosie,” Lily said sitting down on the chair in front of Rose.

“Hi, Lils” Rose smiled.

“Merlin, I’m hungry,” Rose muttered as she looked through the menu.

“You’re still doing the work for two columns?”

“Yeah, Joan is on vacation and I’m about to pull all my hair off if she doesn’t come back soon,” Rose sighed tiredly.

“You should say something.”

“It won’t help, besides, she’ll be back in like three days” Rose shrugged, but Lily was still a bit worried.

“Anyway, how is AccioLove going for you?”

“How’s what?” Lily sounded confused.

“I’m trying to find a name for the dating program so we don’t have to call it, you know, dating program. Do you have any ideas?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you if I think of something, but yes! I have a penpal, we’ve been talking nonstop, he is a bit of an arsehole but in a good way?” Lily was always proper excited about things, Rose smiled happily at her.

“That's brilliant, tell me more!”

“He’s from the area, he is your age and he was a Slytherin in Hogwarts, now he works with his dad.”

“Slytherin? I’m sure Al knows who he is.”

“Oh, we agreed on not trying to figure out who the other is, at least for now just so we don’t have preconceived ideas of each other.”

“That’s a great idea, you know.”

“I think so, as well,” she said, bashful, “what about you?”

“Oh, we definitely didn’t talk as much as you did, but he seems nice enough,” Rose blushed.

“But you feel something writing him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, he’s funny in a way that’s not really obvious.”

“Hope it works for both of us,” Lily said with a smile on her face.

“Me too,” is all Rose answers.

Coming back from lunch, a new letter waited for her on top of all the paperwork on her desk. She opened it feeling butterflies on her stomach. And it continued happening every time she received a letter from S. A few days went by, they talked several times a day and it never got old.

She knew now that he was a Slytherin in Hogwarts, he loved brooms, flying and being creative, but he didn’t wish he was a professional Quidditch player. She told him she hated heights and that she was bisexual, he responded saying that he never been with a boy before but the thought didn’t bother him.

She felt like she finally could be herself with someone else outside her family. It was nice having a touchstone when her personal life was a bit chaotic. She was still handling two columns at Daily Prophet, not making any more money because of it and feeling more worn down each passing day.

That week, uncle Harry confessed he was seeing someone, but it was too soon to reveal who it was. Albus came out to the whole family as gay, nobody batted an eye. They just congratulated him on gathering the courage to tell everyone.

And then Lily decided she needed to meet her pen pal, Z, as soon as possible. Which was why they were in Rose’s room, getting Lily ready for her date. She was giddy and looked beautiful, her long ginger hair in beautiful waves down her back, she was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes look even shinier. Rose wondered when would it be her meeting S, and smiled, she couldn’t wait.

Lily left for her date and Rose started getting ready herself for the ball her mother was hosting, as the current minister, to raise funds for her social projects. Rose was infinitely proud of her mother.

She styled her hair and put on her dress, it was long and dark green, it made her feel like a princess. She grabbed her purse and after putting on her heels she parted to the party. Lily wouldn’t be there, obviously, but maybe Albus would and for that she was glad.

She always felt a little awkward at these events, too many people trying to talk to her, trying to get to her good side. She really didn’t know what went through people’s minds. They thought they could get to her mother by wooing her. They were so wrong, she could see right through their actions, more often then not their intentions were never genuine, it was one of the things that made her fear meeting new people, it was like she was waiting just to be used and discarded, like an object.

That’s why she felt good about S, he didn’t know who she was and it didn’t matter, because he liked the person behind her family’s name or her mother’s influence.

Arriving there, she started to look around for someone, anyone, she knew. There were a few of her parent’s friends that she recognized, but she didn’t really want to dive into their boring conversation topics for more time then extremely necessary.

Rose decided to grab a drink, although, as she was walking to the bar somebody bumped into her with such a force she lost balance and braced herself for the impact with the floor. That didn’t happen, though. She felt two arms prevent her from a highly embarrassing fall. Scorpius Malfoy was holding her with a guilty look on his face.

“I'm sorry,” He blurted out letting her go, safe and sound upright with both feet safely on the floor.

“That's okay. Thanks for the save!” She smiled at him.

“No problem, but could I get you a drink as an apology?”

“I’ll accept that.”

They headed to the bar where Rose was going to on the first place and Scorpius order each of them a drink.

“I think you’re the only person I know here who’s below age 40, so I guess you’re stuck with me,” Rose said accepting the drink from Scorpius hands.

“Oh, why? Don’t you fancy how they can find a hundred ways to say how grown you are?” Rose laughed at that, it was so true.

“Malfoy, oh, you’re such a successful lad now, I remember when you had snot running down your nose.” She said with a mock smile on her face and took a sip of her drink.

“And Ms. Weasley, you look so different from the fetus I knew from inside your mother’s baby bump.”

“Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you know how fast time flies by when you’re inside a pregnant woman's belly.” She scoffed, serious. They looked at each other’s face and double up laughing, they had to be careful to not spill their drinks and ruin the other’s clothes.

When they had calmed down, Scorpius looked at her with a smile on his face and said, “Do you want to sit at my table? I had a plus one, but Albus canceled on me.”

“Sure, why not?” Rose followed him to a table with four other people she didn’t know.

“So…” Rose said getting Scorpius attention, “You and Albus are…” She let the question hang in the air. Scorpius chuckled.

“Just friends.” He said.

“Oh, when you said plus one I thought…”

“He always comes to this kind of events with me, you know he is kind of a social butterfly and that saves me a lot of boring conversations.”

“I think it’s a Potter thing. Lily saves me as well. But she also couldn’t come tonight.” Scorpius nodded, understanding.

Their conversation flowed naturally, she would have never thought of having such a good time with Scorpius Malfoy. They were never enemies at school, but she did her best to avoid him as her father had asked. She’s starting to realize it was a mistake, though. He was funny and engaging, never making her feel self-conscious like she always did at some point in this kind of posh event.

The night went by in a blink of an eye. It was over before she noticed how late it had become. As they said their goodbyes, Rose wished she could spend more time with him.

“We should hang out sometime.” She blurted out.

“I'd like that,” Scorpius responded with a smile on his handsome face.

“Send me an owl?”

“Sure thing”

“Good night, Malfoy.”

“Good night, Weasley.”

Rose laid on her bed that night with a smile on her face and a spark of hope she hasn’t felt in a long time. She was reluctant to acknowledge that feeling, at least for now.

—

 

He was at work waiting to be called to an important meeting with the CEO of Nimbus Racing Broom Company, it still baffled him from time to time how he got to work at the company of his dreams, even if he hadn’t always known it was his dream.

Scorpius smiled when he read the latest letter R sent him.

> _“S,_
> 
> _I think my uncle is coming out to the whole family tonight._
> 
> _I’ve had my doubts in the past, but it’s been some time that he is so sneaky, keeping letters he receives as a complete secret, talking to someone in the fireplace at night._
> 
> _It’s either this or he is doing some dark art rubbish, which is super unlikely, like super duper unlikely._
> 
> _Can you imagine it’s some dumb shit like he is moving houses or something?_
> 
> _I’m gonna be so disappointed, this family is in need of some drama, Merlin knows we need to spice things up around here._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _R."_

 

His heart made a little leap when he read the end. He was honestly considering being in love with someone he never met or even knew the real name of. She got him in a way nobody ever had, she didn’t mind his quirks, or when he was in one of his moods.

On the other hand, though, he had been hanging out with Rose Weasley more and more lately. She was nice, funny and he would never have thought they had so much in common. It was like living two lives, where he was interested in someone he actually knew and met in real life and one he loved despite it.

Shit. Loved. Did he love R after so little time? Two months wasn’t a long time at all, but how could he control what he felt? But what if they didn’t have chemistry in real life? These things could happen. Human beings were weird like that.

A relationship could work in theory, but actually living it was different. He was twisted.

Scorpius was pulled from his thoughts with a knock on his door. He had a meeting in ten minutes and he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He shouldn’t be putting so much pressure on a relationship he didn’t even know if it really was a relationship.

He’d go on about his day like normal, but right now he took some time to answer R.

> _"Dear R,_
> 
> _I’d pay to see your face when the big reveal is something lame._
> 
> _No worries, though. I’ll be right here to_ ~~_tease you_~~ _comfort you._
> 
> _Also, if you wanted drama you should check my family out._
> 
> _My mom is engaged and sent us an invitation to her wedding._
> 
> _(That’s not the drama, I and my dad are happy for her)_
> 
> _But my grandfather felt personally attacked and sent us and her a howler. A bloody loud and embarrassing howler._
> 
> _I facepalm every time I remember it actually happened._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _S”_
> 
>  

He reread his letter, he always shared the most random stories with her, some of which nobody else knew about. But it was so natural, so comfortable, he didn’t even hesitate in doing so.

He was curious about her, he wanted more than anything to meet up. His friend, Anthony Zabini, had met up with his current girlfriend through this dating program after a week of talking. It was surprising that it was Lily Potter, they were basically archnemesis at school, always fighting and arguing with each other.

They were the perfect match nowadays, still argued here and there but they were obviously in love. He wanted that. However, R never brought up meeting up in any of their letters, so Scorpius didn’t know if it was something he had to just take a chance and say.

He sighed, it wasn’t supposed to be this complicated. He headed to the meeting room, after all, his boss requested this meeting claiming it was of utmost importance to happen as soon as possible. Scorpius had to postpone most of his appointments for the rest of the week. It has to be really important, it had been a pain to convince the clients he was supposed to meet today to reschedule.

—

 

Rose was so excited that she might as well be kicking up and down where she was sat on the couch. She was dying to know the reason why uncle Harry had to gather the whole immediate family in his living room. He just said he had something to talk about with all of them.

Ever since then, Rose had been making up stories of what that might be. She even sent a letter to S. His response was everything. She wanted to be right just so she could rub it in his face.

Everybody when quiet when Harry entered the room, he was somewhat serious. He seemed a bit nervous if the way he was bouncing his leg was any indicator. Rose felt bad for thinking it would be all fun and games. It was something her uncle was very serious about.

“Hey everybody, it may have seemed a little dramatic calling you all here.” He sighed, “I thought it would be easier to just gather you all and say it.”

Everybody was silent, waiting for the man to say what he had to say.

“I’m dating someone.” He paused. “A man.”

Inside Rose was fist-pumping, on the outside she just nodded her head, trying to school her face to understanding and accepting instead of smug and knowing. She thought she was doing a good job, but everyone was silent, so she decided to say something.

“Uncle Harry, that’s so sick! When are we meeting him?” She said with a warm smile on her face and an excited tone in her voice.

Looking around she saw her own father a little red in the face like he couldn’t believe it. She looked at her mother and motioned her head towards Ron, Hermione nodded and talked to him quietly. Her question was lost while everybody went to Harry to congratulate him on coming out and his new relationship.

She joined the rest of her family, hugging Harry and saying she was happy and looking forward to meeting her new uncle. Harry blushed at that, saying it was still early, but they would meet him eventually. She was happy for her uncle and glad he could be open about it with his family.

“I told you it was coming,” Rose said standing beside Lily, Albus, and James. She grinned.

“We already knew, silly,” James said with a sly smile on his face, “Dad talked to us yesterday.”

As soon as she arrived home she wrote S a small note.

> _"Dear loser S,_
> 
> _I was right._
> 
> _Suck it up, pretty boy._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _R.”_

 

She didn’t even think twice before she sent it. She was happy for her family, a bit worried about her father’s reaction, but still hopeful, Ron and Harry were best friends, she didn’t think something like this would dent their friendship.

Only the next day it dawned on her that she had signed her letter with “Love, R.”, and not because she had a great memory or something, it was because of S’ response. 

> _"Princess R,_
> 
> _You win._
> 
> _I beat a retreat and content myself in my knowledge that you know your shit._
> 
> _On another note… Love, uh?_
> 
> _I appreciate it,_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _S.”_

 

What the fuck did that mean?

Rose didn’t have much time to think about it, she soon received a message from Scorpius asking if she wanted to go out for dinner because he had great news. She smiled, Scorpius had become an important person in her life. It was like every time they hung out she got more infatuated. They were always contacting each other, so much that Albus was always making fun of them when the three of them hung out together.

She answered him saying she would be waiting for him at eight o’clock on the dot. It made her smile nonstop for the rest of the day, she just knew she would have fun tonight. She always did when it came to Scorpius.

She was working on her new company Amorverus - Lily had helped Rose come up with a name for the dating program - it meant true love in Latin so it aligned with her wishes for the project when it first started.

She had been spending less and less time at the newspaper headquarters, nowadays she was more of a freelancer than a 9-to-5 employee. She was still doing what she loved, which was writing and being a journalist, but branching out to her new passion, her business.

It was going much better than she ever thought it would. She got a few stories that went right and it sold the product by itself. Lily’s story is one of them. Rose still couldn’t believe she was dating Zabini, she thought they would kill each other back in Hogwarts.

She thought back at her own story. She wished she wasn’t that divided between two people. Rose felt like S knew her so well, he got her like no one else ever could. She felt like she could talk about everything and anything with him, and it felt requited.

And then there was how she felt about Scorpius, howbeit it was new she felt it was _real_. It made her feel alive, present, heard. In a way that the letters never would. S wasn’t physically with her, and although she knew long distance relationships were just as valid she started doubting herself on her ability to make it work.

There was also the possibility of asking S to meet up. But as silly as it sounds she was afraid it wouldn’t be the same thing face to face. Maybe they wouldn’t connect as they did through their writing. The truth was that Rose was simply afraid. Afraid to take a chance and end up disappointed.

She knew it was coming, though. She felt it the way S had been writing her lately like there’s something he wants to say but doesn’t have the courage to. She would deal when it came, right now she just wants to think about her date with Scorpius.

She blushed at her own thoughts. It wasn’t a date, even though she wanted it to be.

She shook her head, she had to focus on her work! She did have two jobs after all. She had to check if everything was going smoothly with Amorverus, she had had to make a few adjustments so her project continued to work right even if the number of members increased each passing day.

—

 

It talked volumes that the first person he reached out to after his meeting was Rose. He had been promoted to chief of the design wing, he would be overlooking the team and would personally approve each and every broom made from now on.

When he was talking to the CEO he had to hold back tears. It was what he had been working towards the last couple of years. All the overtime he put in, all the bullshit he heard for being young and new to the field. Everything was worth it. He wasn’t delusional thinking it wouldn’t be hard having such an important position when he was still young, he knew some coworkers still didn’t take him seriously but it wasn’t his problem anymore. His hard work had just been recognized.

He received Rose’s response soon after, he would be picking her up at eight. He’d have time to shower and get ready.

He proceeded to send out the good news to his parents and his close friends; which really meant Albus and Anthony. He was so happy he could scream.

This was the kind of thing he wanted to share with R, but he didn’t know if it would be crossing the invisible line they had created of not sharing too much. Sharing things that would make it easier to know who the other was in real life.

In spite of being happy about his promotion, the thought of R made him feel a little helpless about the future of their relationship. He should bite the bullet and suggest they meet. It would be easier.

He would do it, it was settled. The next letter he received from R he would ask her out. The moment he thought of it, it felt like he was kind of cheating on Rose, but that would be silly. They weren’t seeing each other, right? That's what he tried to tell himself.

He arrived at the doorstep at eight sharp and knocked on her door. She opened it looking as beautiful as she did on that day on the ball, just now she was just in trousers and a shirt.

“You look beautiful.” He watched her smile and blush.

“You look lovely yourself.” She had a shy smile on her face when she linked arms with him and they apparated to muggle London.

“Where are we going?” Rose was as curious as o could be.ne

“Patience is a gift, lass.” At that, she knocked her elbow against his ribs lightly.

They arrived at a small restaurant, very cozy and intimate. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it didn’t seem to be somewhere you went with your mates on a night out.

They sat at the table and as soon as they made their orders, she asked him what was up.

“So, the big news?” She was almost bouncing off her chair with excitement. It seemed to be a pattern for Rose Weasley.

“I-“ Scorpius paused just to make her squirm.

“Tell me, Scor!” She wined.

“I got a promotion!” She made an excited sound from her seat and reached over to hug him. Scorpius was a bit stunned. After seating back they both had a huge smile on their faces.

“I'm so happy for you! I know how hard you work.” She sounded fond.

Soon after their meals arrived and they ate talking about everything, from Scorpius’ job to Harry’s come out.

“It was incredibly brave of him to come out to his whole family all at once,” Scorpius said.

“I agree! However, I knew something was up with him.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

“I don’t know. He had been super secretive for quite some time. I knew it was something important, not some general unimportant information he was sharing that night.”

Scorpius nodded and kept that information for later. Their conversation went on and on about other things until Rose said:

“Okay, you shared something important with me, work-wise, so I’m gonna tell you something.”

“Go on.” It caught Scorpius attention. Rose wasn’t big on spilling her secrets to just anyone.

“So, have you heard of Amorverus?”

“The wizard dating program?” She nodded.

“I developed it.” She almost laughed at the face Scorpius pulled.

“That’s so sick, Rosie!” She blushed at the compliment and the nickname.

“Thanks, it’s been a crazy ride up until now.”

“You know, Albus made me join it right in the beginning.”

“Lily made me do it, as well.” She admitted.

“But you created it!”

“She thought it was just fair I tested it.” She shrugged.

“It makes a bit of sense.” He paused thinking about something. “You found anyone there?”

“Yeah,” She said, then added, “Kind of, actually, we haven’t met.”

Scorpius nodded a little lost in his own thoughts.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Rose almost snorted at his answer.

“Did you find anyone?”

“Yeah, but just like you, I haven’t met them, yet, at least.”

“These things can be tricky, ain’t they?”

“They can,” Scorpius smiled and they changed the subject.

They finished their dinner, he and Rose headed back to her house.

“Thank you for the night, Scor”

“Thank you for celebrating it with me.”

They stood awkwardly at her doorstep. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, she blushed beautifully and smiled.

“Cheers, Princess Weasley.”

“Cheers, Prince Charming.”

Scorpius looked at Rose in the eye and smirked before apparating. Rose sucked in a breath.

What the hell had that meant?

—

 

Scorpius laughed like a lunatic when he arrived home. What was his life now? He was going insane if he thought Rose and R were the same person and it would hurt when he realized they weren’t. But it seemed his heart has already made a decision and was ignoring anything his brain was telling him.

He got a message from his father on the fireplace.

“Hello, Hyperion.” He said.

“Hello, father.”

“I want you to know I’m,” he cleared his throat and Scorpius braced himself, “dating someone.”

“Oh, I’m happy for you, Dad,” Scorpius had a smile on his face, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Really?”

“Of course! I want you to be happy,” Draco seemed touched and surprised at the same time, none of them was particularly vocal about their love for each other. It was just how they were taught to be in the Malfoy family. Scorpius didn’t particularly like it and he wouldn’t keep this “tradition” if he had children some day.

“Well, I want you to meet him,” Scorpius sucked in a breath, “how would tomorrow be for you?”

“Excellent!”

“Brilliant, then. I’ll wait for you at around seven. Cheers, Scorpius,” Draco’s voice had taken a soft tone in the end

“Cheers then, Dad.”

Scorpius certainly wasn’t waiting for that. His dad had come out to him in the most nonchalant way possible. He was shellshocked and had to tell R immediately.

—

Rose laughed out loud when she read the beginning of S’ letter first thing in the morning. 

> _“Princess R,_
> 
> _I guess we have every similar sensibility skills._
> 
> _My dad came out to me tonight._
> 
> _He had been doing the same shady stuff your uncle had, but I honestly had no clue he would do it tonight._
> 
> _You could try and teach me some of that whenever,_
> 
> _Would you like to meet up?_
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _S.”_

 

By the end of it, Rose was hyperventilating a bit. Meet up? Oh Merlin, how could she say no? Even if she was still a bit unsure about it, she knew she had to face it and move on. She had to be brave, meet S and see if they matched to try something romantic with him or try and turn her friendship with Scorpius in something else. 

> _“Prince S,_
> 
> _I hope your poor heart wasn’t damaged by such surprise._
> 
> _I’d love to meet up and share some of my tricks with you._
> 
> _Just tell me when and where._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _R"_

 

She was trying hard to focus on the job at hand, but it was too hard when her mind kept wandering to last night with Scorpius. Why had he called her princess? Why did he have that smirk on his face?

She wanted to scream. She had to send this work to Daily Prophet by 10 and hadn’t been able to write even one inch in that parchment paper. She sighed and was just about to go back to work when she received a new letter from S. It was actually more of a note.

> _“Three broomsticks,_
> 
> _Next Friday, 8 P.M._
> 
> _I hope to see you there,_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _S”_

 

Her heart was racing. She had a date and a place, now. Maybe she would be able to focus at work and then, later, go batshit crazy over this date. Yes, that was what she would be doing. She set the letter aside and got right back to work. Not before sending a letter to Lily, she needed help if she was making a conscious effort in meeting S.

She made it just in time for her deadline. She was too relieved to care, to be honest. She was still waiting for Lily to respond when the redhead burst into her living room, making Rose jump out of her skin.

Lily started laughing and Rose had a frown on her face, but really she was just fighting a smile. How she had missed her cousin. Between Lily’s new relationship and Rose’s endless work hours, their hang out time was drastically reduced.

“You’re trying to tell me you two been talking for two whole months-“ Rose interrupted her rant.

“Almost three.” Rose almost whispered the information.

“Almost _three months_ and haven’t met?” Lily whisper-screamed.

“No judgement allowed in this household.” Lily gave her The Look™.

“Only soft judgement allowed in this house?” Her statement was more like a question now.

“What does soft judgement bloody mean, Rose?”

“It means no hurting Rose’s feeling when she’s about to freak out about going on a date with a guy she never met.”

“Please, never talk about yourself in the third person ever again.” Lily pleaded and made Rose laugh. “Take a deep breath and tell me everything.”

Rose proceeded to tell her everything. All about S, about her feelings for him and her conflicting feelings towards Scorpius as well. Lily listened to everything in silence. Nodding her head here and there to show she was still listening and paying attention. When Rose finished her story Lily was looking at her in a weird way.

“What?” Rose asked, sounding a little insecure.

“I think you should go on this date with an open mind.”

“What do you mean, Lils?” She sounded defensive.

“Nothing, really. It’s just that we never know how blind dates can go.” Rose nodded, it actually made sense.

“Okay, I will. Promise!”

The girls hung out for the rest of day and caught up on everything the missed out for being apart longer than usual. It was essentially a girl’s night in, and they were glad for having each other to count on.

—

 

Scorpius was low key having a crisis. There was no need really, he knew he was overreacting. He genuinely wanted his father to be happy with whoever he was more comfortable with. It wasn’t bothering him.

What was truly bothering Scorpius was that he didn't see it coming. Draco Malfoy was a very reserved person. But this was huge. And Scorpius felt a little offended in himself for not even having a clue.

He was dressed up and ready to go to the Malfoy Manor, where his father still lived. He didn’t want to be too early nor he wanted to be late. So when the clock hit 7:10 P.M. he apparated.

His father greeted him at the door, leading him inside. A Malfoy didn’t make small talk, but Scorpius wished with all his being that his father would say anything to break the tension he was feeling in the air.

Arriving in the living room there was a man with his back turned to them, facing the fireplace. It set a looming light in the room, and Scorpius held his breath when the man turned to them upon hearing the commotion.

“Hyperion, this is my boyfriend, Harry,” Draco went to Harry’s side as if to protect him anyhow. Protect the man who defeated Voldemort was a little silly, Scorpius thought. He smiled anyway.

“Nice to officially meet you, Mr. Potter.” Scorpius walked to him and extended his hand, for a handshake.

“You can call me Harry, Scorpius.” Harry shook his hand with a firm grip, like the first time he went to Albus’ house for the first time and was so nervous that Albus’ dad would hate him that he could pee his pants. “Nice to officially meet you, too.” He completed.

“The dinner is ready,” Draco said breaking the awkward moment. The three of them headed to the dining room. As they started eating, Scorpius was feeling more and more comfortable with the situation.

“How did this happen?” He asked at some point.

“Potter was being completely insufferable as per usual, of course,” Draco said, serious. Scorpius could see right through it. The fond tone in his voice, the way he looked at Harry. He gave himself away. His father was smitten. Draco raised a brow. “Not defending yourself, Potter? That would be a first.”

“I guess your son knows you enough to know when you’re not being truthful, Malfoy,” Harry had a smirk in his face Scorpius had never seen before. Like he was almost too happy to believe it. “He knows you’re a pain in the arse.”

Scorpius snorted. Both men looked at him, seemingly having forgotten he was there altogether. “I'm with Harry in this, Dad.” Scorpius shrugged, kind of apologizing, “You were always one to start rubbish up.”

Draco made a sound as if he was feeling completely outraged. Scorpius smiled at Harry.

“I can’t believe you’re already picking his side.” Draco tried to sound indignant, but he just sounded pissed and fond at the same time, “Famous Harry Potter, always getting everything he wants.”

Harry raised his brows at Draco and the man blushed, Scorpius eyes went wide. He really didn’t want to know any of what that look implied, thank you very much. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other two.

“Are you telling your family, Mr. Potter?” 

“It’s just Harry, Scorpius.” Harry reminded him, “Yes, we are going to announce it at the Annual Weasley-Potter get together.”

The thing was, the Annual Weasley-Potter get together was a big deal. It gathered all the extended family, all the friends that were considered family and some more. It was very brave of them to face everybody at the exact same time.

“Wow,” was all Scorpius could muster.

“Don’t you think it’s a good idea?” Harry frowned and Draco sent him a pointed look.

 

_______________

 

_Draco was pacing the room._

_“Do you want them to kill me?” He sounded a bit indignant._

_“I thought I made it clear I want you the opposite of dead.” Harry looked at Draco, voice flat, with that look on his face, the look that said he was being a complete idiot._

_“You’re sending me to my death sentence.” Draco sighed. Maybe he was being dramatic, but that was a real genuine concern._

_“You're the same drama queen, Malfoy.” Harry teased, “Only difference is that you’re getting too old for it to be cute.”_

_Draco smirked at him at that, coming closer to Harry until they were chest to chest._

_“I think you find me plenty cute, Potter.” He was leaning in, lips almost touching._

_“Maybe I do fancy old blokes,” Harry said with the straightest face he could._

_“I'll show you the old bloke, insolent little shit.” Draco grabbed him and carried him back to bed._  

_Later that night Draco ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I know we have to do this for your family.” He looked at Harry to see if he was paying attention, “Just to be clear, I don’t think this is the smartest decision, but I’d like to tell my son before all that.”_

_“Okay,” Harry breathed out, “We’ll do as you wish.”_

_“Maybe we should tell Weasley about it,” Draco said lost in his thoughts._

_“We will, that’s the whole point.” Harry could be dense when he wanted to. Draco rolled his eyes at him._

_“No, Harry, I was talking about one Weasley in particular, well maybe two, Ronald and Hermione.” There was a long pause, but Draco had learned to be patient._

_“I don’t want to,” Harry whispered, finally._

_“Why's that?” Draco tried to mask the concern in his voice._

_“I think if it backlashes in private it will hurt more.” Harry sounded small and vulnerable. Draco hugged him, they didn’t get to be like this all the time. So Draco cherished the moments they allowed to be comforted by the other._

_“Okay.” Draco said softly, “Let's do this.”_

_______________

 

Scorpius was unaware of the whole silent conversation going between Harry and Draco. Completely oblivious to what was happening right before his eyes, he continued this line of thought.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just-“ Scorpius didn’t know how to explain his worry, “If it goes wrong it will go massively wrong.”

There was a long pause.

“I see your point, Scorpius,” Draco said, “But if we don’t do it now, then when?”

Scorpius nodded and smiled. “Can I be there?” 

“I thought it was a given,” Harry said with a warm smile on his face.

Scorpius went home with a smile on his face. They were right for each other. One completed where the other lacked. But most of all, they were willing to fight for their love, fight enough to make it work. That’s how he knew it would be okay however the Weasley-Potter family chose to react to the news.

—

 

Rose was nervous. Way too nervous about this date. She was in front of Three Broomsticks, hesitating to go in. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and headed to the bar.

She was looking for someone who seemed to be waiting for somebody else. She spotted Scorpius drinking what seemed to be fire whiskey, sipping his drink and looking at the door every few seconds. She frowned and started walking in his direction.

He seemed to sense she was coming because before she reached him, he looked straight in her direction. He had a small smile on his face.

“Hey, Rosie.” He said as soon as she settled by him in the bar, “What brings you here tonight?”

“Hi, Scor,” She motioned to the bartender, “I have a date, actually.”

“How funny, me too.” He had that look on his face that he knew something she didn’t.

She ordered butterbeer, and it appeared in front of her moments later. She looked at him funny while taking a sip of her drink.

“Who are you waiting for?” She wasn’t jealous, no, that wasn’t it. She was just a naturally curious person. Yes, that was what she was telling herself.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean?” She contemplated for a second. “Are you here to try to pick some up?”

He snorted and shook his head.

“Not really, no, Rosie, it’s a blind date from Amorverus."

“Oh,” It dawned on her and she frowned looking down at her butterbeer. “Weird. Me too.”

She looked up, he had that stupid smile on his face. Like he was waiting for her to figure something out. _Come on, Rose, you’re smart, what are you not getting?_ , she was thinking to herself.

She sucked in a breath and looked at him straight in the eye. “S,” she said as if she could believe it.

His face split into the biggest smile she had ever seem. “Princess Rosie, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She practically jumped out of her seat into his lap, hugging him and smiling like a fool.

“Merlin, I wanted it to be you.” She breathed out.

He hugged her close, closing his eyes for a second. He wanted it to be her, too. He was almost sure, but the world was weird like that, there was also the possibility he could’ve been wrong. They got out of the hug but continued in each other’s arms.

Scorpius touched her face and she closed her eyes. “I’m gonna kiss you now, Rose.”

She touched his neck as his lips touched hers. Just a small peck, a promise of more. Later, it meant. She chuckled, parting from him and sitting down again.

“I was so worried I wouldn’t like you.” She sounded a little shy but paused. “Did you know?”

“I wasn’t sure until just now,” He said, “But ever since our last date I had my doubts.” 

“When you called me princess Rosie.”

“Yeah, that’s when I was almost sure.” He touched her hand smirking, “You called me a prince.” 

“You didn’t come to rescue me in you white broom, though.” She said reminding him of their first letters.

“I didn’t notice you were in distress.” He raised his brow.

“Well, maybe I am. You should get me out of here.” She had a coy smirk on her face, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

He put enough money on the counter to pay for both of their drinks, got her by the hand and as soon as they stepped outside, they were gone. When they arrived inside of Scorpius apartment, Rose pushed him close by the front of his coat, kissing him with all her might.

Soon, they were walking backward to the bedroom with a significantly less amount of clothes on their bodies. When Scorpius was laying down on his bed, Rose straddled him, both of them panting.

“I've wanted to do this for a long time,” She confessed.

“Don't waste any more time, then.” He said grabbing her thighs. She leaned in and they were kissing again. Not as fierce this time, just appreciating each other.

—

 

The next morning Scorpius woke up first, he looked down to where Rose had her head on top of his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, smiling and feeling so happy he could scream. This was the woman who knew so much about him and still chose him.

He got up slowly, so as not to wake her, and went to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. He was just finishing some porridge when he looked at the kitchen door. Rose was there leaning on it, arms crossed and a smile on her face.

“Come here, darling.”

She started walking to him, he turned off the heat on the stove and hugged her.

“Just to be clear,” He paused, looking at her face, “We're dating now, right?”

She laughed, a sound so happy he wished he could live in it. “I thought it was a given?”

“Good. Now, why don’t you set the table while I finish our breakfast?” He said, before she could get too far, he pushed her again kissing her lips. “Good morning, girlfriend.” He said between kisses.

“Good morning, boyfriend.” She whispered to him before going around the kitchen, setting the table.

Their breakfast was calm, they were talking and getting to know more about each other. They settled on the couch for the rest of day, it was everything Rose could have ever asked for.

“We’re telling our families, right?” She asked at some point.

“Of course,” He said, and then completed, “When?”

Rose seemed to stop and think about it for some time. “Maybe at the Annual Weasley-Potter get together.” She suggested.

“Oh,” Scorpius shifted on the couch.

“Don’t you think it’s a good idea?” Rose shifted on the couch as well to look at him, and Scorpius felt like he was having a flashback to the dinner with his father and Harry. It was their secret to tell, he would never break their trust like this.

“No, it’s not that. Your whole family will be there. I just felt a little nervous.” Scorpius said quickly.

“Oh, we can tell them individually if you prefer.” Rose conceded.

“I’m being silly, it’s better to tell everyone at once,” He paused, “You don’t think your parents would hate me, do you?”

Rose laughed at how insecure Scorpius sounded and hugged him. “No, Scorp, I’m an adult. They know I make my own decisions.”

“Good.” Scorpius breathed out.

It was settled, then. The Annual Weasley-Potter Get Together was going to be completely insane. Scorpius wanted to laugh when he thought about it.

They were startled by an owl bringing a howler later that day. They looked at each other frowning. It was from Albus.

“SCORPIUS, YOU WON’T BELIEVE IT,” Scorpius sucked in a breath. He prayed it wouldn’t be Albus outing his father and Harry, “YOU KNOW THAT ONE GUY I’VE BEEN TALKING TO? I MET HIM, SCORPIUS, YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHO HE IS.” There was a small pause, and he looked at Rose who was trying not to laugh. “LORCAN SCAMANDER, SCORPIUS. IT’S LORCAN!!! OH MERLIN, I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I EVER SAID ABOUT HIM. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? IT’S LIKE I’M EATING BACK ALL MY WORDS, HE DOES IT SO WELL.”

“Oh, Merlin, I really don’t need to know any of that,” Scorpius mumbled while Albus continued his rant. Rose was laughing out loud now.

“I’M TAKING HIM TO THE WEASLEY-POTTER ANNUAL AND I DON’T WANT TO HEAR A WORD, YOU TROGLODYTE. AND I MAY NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME FROM ROSE, HE IS HER EX, I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M BETRAYING MY COUSIN FOR DICK!” Was the last thing they heard before the howler caught on fire. By then both were laughing so much they could barely breathe.

“Albus used to judge the Scamanders so much back when Lorcan and I dated,” Rose said after they calmed down, “I'm going to give him a bad time.”

Scorpius shook his head and pulled her close so they were cuddling again, face to face.

“Please, do. Albus is going to be insufferable,” He looked at her, “You don’t mind he is dating your ex?”

“Oh, please, babe. Lorcan and I would never work. I don’t hold grudges against him whatsoever. I don’t see why Albus is so impressed with Lorcan, uh, bedroom abilities. He was mediocre.” She shrugged.

“You on the other hand,” She turned to him, cradling his neck and caressing his jam with her thumb, “Are out of this world.”

Scorpius grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the bedroom.

—

 

The day for the Annual Weasley-Potter Get Together arrived a few weeks later, Scorpius was a little tense. And knowing so much would be happening wasn’t really helping at all. He grabbed Rose’s hand when they arrived at Molly and Arthur Weasley’s house. 

Everyone was there and it seemed like Rose decided to get it over with as soon as possible. So when everyone turned to see who had arrived Rose was quick to announce.

“Hello, this is my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy.” They smiled and everyone greeted them in their own way. At least all of them were smiling, Scorpius thought, until he spotted a very serious Ron Weasley in the corner holding a drink.

Rose took him by the hand, taking him to her parents and brother.

“Scorpius Malfoy,” Ron was the first to speak.

“Mr. Weasley, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” They shook hands and it was a little tense.

There wasn’t much time for anything else, because they heard a gasp and everybody was looking at the couple by the door. Scorpius grabbed Rose’s hand this time.

“Uh,” Harry said, he was hand in hand with Draco, “This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.”

Everybody was a bit shellshocked, with their mouth open and eyes wide. Scorpius was smiling proudly at them. He locked eyes with Harry and nodded at him. Harry smiled but his face turned serious when he looked to Scorpius left.

Scorpius turned his head to look as well. He spotted a very red in the face Ron Weasley, holding his drink so tight his knuckles were white. He could see the other man’s jaw clenched, he held his breath.

Ron Weasley stormed out of the room, everybody heard the glass breaking against a wall and a scream. With his eyes wide, Scorpius looked at Rose who looked just as surprised as he felt.

Harry ran after his best friend.

“Ron, wait!” He yelled.

—

 

Ron was pacing up and down his father’s study. He had never felt so betrayed by his best friend then right now. His hands were shaking and his breathing wasn’t even. He heard someone come in, he turned to tell Hermione to leave him alone to think for some time, but it wasn’t his wife.

“What do you want, Harry?” He had a vicious tone to his voice.

“Are you okay?” Harry kept his distance.

“What d'you think? Do I look okay?”

Harry was silent.

“I can't believe you would do that to me, y’know?" Ron spat again.

“Ron, c’mon. I-“ Harry was interrupted.

“Don’t give me this shit, Harry!” He was almost screaming, clearly out of his mind.

“I don’t know what to say, Ron. This is who I am.” Harry held his head high and voice even.

Ron blinked, then frowned, seeming to calm down. What was Harry even talking about?

“I don't think we’re on the same page here.” He finally said, sounding more put together.

“You’re acting like this because I’m dating a man.” Harry sounded hurt, Ron chuckled.

“I'm not a homophobe, you twat.” Ron was insulted his best friend would think that of him. He knew that he, sometimes, was an idiot, but never this big of an idiot.

“Then what’s all this scene for? I saw the face you pulled when I said I was dating a man.”

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t even think of telling me first? I thought we told the other everything! But you chose not to, and let me know with everybody else.” Ron turned his face away from Harry.

Harry then realized what was happening. Ron was simply jealous. He wanted to laugh.

“Oh, Ron. I’m sorry, mate.” He tried to sound serious and hugged the other man. Ron hugged him back. He soon parted, though.

“And Malfoy?” He said indignant, “That twitchy little ferret.”

“Really?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“You and my Rose really have the worst taste in men.” He mumbled getting out of the door.

“Rose? Why’d you say that?”

“Haven’t you heard from your beloved?” Ron still had a little sneer to his tone.

“Ron,” Harry called him out.

“Okay, sorry. Rose is dating Malfoy’s son.” He made a face, then paused. “Oh, we’re going to be family.”

“We're already family, Ron.” Harry rolled his eyes. “But good for her, Scorpius is a good boy.”

They arrived where everybody was still gathered. Everybody watched they come in, waiting for some big fight to be going on. Harry walked to where Draco had sat down, beside his son and Rose.

Harry kissed him on the lips and grabbed his hand when he pulled a chair to sit by his boyfriend. He looked around and couldn’t believe that was his life. A big family. It still got to him sometimes. Draco squeezed his hand and shared a small smile with him. Harry knocked his shoulder on his and looked around one more time. He saw Hermione lecturing Ron on his left, Lily talking to her boyfriend on the couch and,

“Is that Albus snogging Lorcan?” He pointed to the corner of the room. He heard Rose’s laugh and smiled himself.  

“They are dating, Uncle Harry.” She explained.

“Didn’t Albus always say that the Scamanders were undatable? And isn’t Lorcan your ex?”  

“He did, and it’s our mission to never let him forget it. Not about the ex thing, I upgraded obviously.” She had a sparkle in her eye that Harry never wanted to be the target of. It reminded him too much of Hermione to be something good. Those women were too smart.

The whole get together went smoothly enough. He heard someone fighting for the last piece of cake, but nothing out of the ordinary.

By the end of the night, Harry frowned, he hadn’t seen James for a couple of hours. He looked around and saw his oldest son crying hugging a bottle of fire whiskey. He walked to him.

“James, you alright, son?” Harry was mildly concerned, James was always one for dramatic tendencies.

“Dad, Imma die alone.” His speech slurred by the alcohol.

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“Everybody brought their significant other. EVEN YOU!” He gestured, he was shitface drunk. Harry chuckled.

“I don’t even remember the last time I went out on a date.” He cried out then hiccuped.

“I wonder why,” Harry mumbled sounding amused.

“Wha?” James said. 

“It’s nothing, I’m sure you’ll find someone, perhaps not with this attitude, though.” Harry sounded too amused to be taken seriously, good thing James wouldn't notice either way. He spotted Draco and the man motioned for them to go.

“I gotta go, but you better sleep here at your grandmother’s.”

“Kay.”

“See you later, James.”

“See you, dad, say bye to the other dad for me.” Harry chuckled and walked away.

“James called you the other dad, just so you know.” He told Draco later that night. The other man scoffed.

“I already have a son.”

“News flash, arsehole, you have three sons and one daughter now.” Harry turned on the bed looking Draco in the eye.

Draco groaned. “Guess I’ll have to make do.” And kissed Harry briefly.

Harry kissed him back, content to be with the man he loved.


End file.
